Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implements for artists and craftsmen, and particularly relates to a hand tool for holding drawing materials while drawing.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of graphite for drawing purposes is well known to artists and craftsmen, and is much the preferred drawing material for many modern artists. One reason for this is that graphite is relatively convenient to work with, while still producing aesthetically pleasing results of high artistic standing. Another reason for the popular use of graphite is that it is relatively cheaper compared to other artistic materials, such as water colours and oil paints etc.
Conventionally artists working in graphite tend to use graphite leads (i.e. elongate cylinders of pressed graphite) of varying thicknesses or natural charcoal sticks, which can be applied to a drawing surface, such as paper, either by way of a “sharpened” tip at the end of the graphite lead or by pressing the cylindrical body of the graphite lead against the paper and dragging it across the surface. In practice, both techniques are commonly used to create the drawing, the former technique to principally delineate detail within the drawing, while the latter technique can be used to fill larger areas and to produce gradient shading to give an apparent depth and realism to a drawing.
Although many artists tend to use graphite leads or charcoal sticks by simply holding them between their fingers, it can be difficult to hold and manipulate the leads/sticks, particularly when attempting to create gradient shading effects, as the artist must then place the body of the lead/stick against the paper and drag it across the surface. Moreover, since most graphite leads are typically quite thin, e.g. between 3 mm to 10 mm, they can be quite prone to snapping if too much pressure is applied to the body of the lead/stick, or otherwise, if it is held in an inappropriate manner.
To address some of these problems, the prior art provides an artists tool commonly referred to as a “clutch pencil holder”, which is similar in function and operation to a conventional retractable pen or pencil. Therefore, the graphite lead is held within the cylindrical body of the holder, whereupon the lead can be extended by way of an actuating button at the distal end of the holder. The actuating button releases a gripping “clutch” at the proximal end of the holder, which thereby allows a tip of the graphite lead to be extended and exposed. The artist can then sharpen the tip (using a craft knife etc.) and commence drawing by using the holder in the manner of a conventional pen or pencil.
However, although such tools are useful to an artist, they only allow the graphite lead to be used to delineate detail in the drawing and to shade only relatively small areas via the sharpened tip, as it is not possible to make use of the body of the lead, along its full length, as the lead is enclosed within the holder. As a result, the use of these tools can be restrictive to an artist, as it may prevent the artist from achieving a particularly desired result. In many cases therefore, an artist may be forced to remove the graphite lead from the holder and to consequently hold the lead between their fingers, thereby potentially exposing him/her-self to some of the above problems. Moreover, if an artist desires to change the grade of the hardness or blackness of the graphite lead, he/she must again remove the lead from the holder and replace it with the required lead, which may be a fiddly and time consuming task.